


Were here and were QUEER

by Mothman12



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Group chat, M/M, Texting, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman12/pseuds/Mothman12
Summary: Biana: hello gays how you allLinh: gaySophie: gayMarella: gay
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Fitz Vacker, Keefe Sencen/Tam Song, Marella Redek/Linh Song, Sophie Foster/Biana Vacker, Stina Heks/Maruca
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Were here and were QUEER

Sophie has made a chat 

Sophie added Keefe, Tam, Fitz, Dex, Biana, Linh, and Marella 

Sophie has names chat Were here and were QUEER

Were here and were QUEER  
12:30am

Sophie: hello yall

Fitz: go to sleep

Sophie: no what is sleep

Fitz: what you you should be doing

Sophie: nope bye 

Were here and were QUEER   
8:00am

Sophie: hello QUEERS

Fitz: are we all queer here

Keefe: yes? I don’t know about some of us 

Dex: like who?

Sophie: no we are all queer

Tam: how do u know that

Sophie: well you all told me

Tam: oh right I did tell you why did I do that

Sophie: I really have no idea you just came up to me and said I’M GAY and I was like OK I SUPPORT YOU we were in the middle of battle 

Keefe: well that’s a way to come out

Fitz: it sure is

Tam: uuuuuuuuuu :/

Keefe: ?

Sophie: aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh

Biana: hello gays how you all

Linh: gay

Sophie: gay

Marella: gay

Tam: depressed gay

Biana: gAy

Tam: ?

Sophie: hay Biana do you want to go on a date tonight 

Biana: ok sure what time

Sophie: like around 5:00 pm I guess

Biana: sounds good

Linh: gAy

Marella: gAy 

Sophie: yes gAy 

Sophie: we are vary gAy

Tam: is that how we are going to say gay from now on 

Sophie: yes 

Sophie: gAy 

Keefe: Dex and Fitz are just watching the chat

Linh: or kissing 

Sophie: were did that come from

Linh: I don’t know

Dex: What no what the hell that is just no

Keefe: so quick to defend yourself what about you Fitz

Fitz: I fell asleep 

Sophie: what is sleep

Fitz: something you should do more of

Sophie: are you taking 

Fitz: no I am texting 

Tam: sleep is overrated 

Sophie: yes see someone who understands

Linh: you should sleep more brother 

Tam: sleep I don’t know what you are talking about never herd of it

Sophie: sleep that is not in my vocabulary 

Fitz: you just said sleep

Sophie: nO

Linh: O-O

Keefe: gfghvvgdhhvngdfhjosndjsnsks cisjsjb dk nejdbxjxj d ndjjdjjdjjskoodnwjdkbdjjd ndjndjn

Tam: what 

Fitz: I think he fell asleep 

Sophie: What 

Fitz: asleep 

Sophie: What is sleep

Fitz: (-_-) I am so done with you Sophie 

Sophie: did you know you can change your name

Sophie changed name Sophie’s name to Sleepisfake

Sleepisfake: I like this better

Fitz: kill me now 

Sleepisfake changed Fitz’s name to Wonderboy

Wonderboy: why

Dex: I like that name

Wonderboy changed Dex’s name to Tinkerboy

Tinkerboy: :/

Linh: O-O

Marella changed Linh’s name to Watergirl

Watergirl changed Marelle’s name to Firegirl

Watergirl: we match now

Firegirl: yay

Sleepisfake: we should change everybody’s names 

Watergirl: yes 

Sleepisfake changed Tam’s name to Emo_shadows

Emo_shadows: whhhhhhyyyyyy

Watergirl changed Keefe’s name to Fancy-head

Sleepisfake changed Biana’s name to Vanishingmom

Vanishingmom: dose that mean I leave my children 

Sleepisfake: no

Tinkerboy: @Fancy-head wake up

Fancy-head: who changed my name

Wonderboy: Sophie did

Fancy-head: oh you like my hair 

Sleepisfake: nope you are just always talking about your hair now you don’t need to 

Emo_shadow: finally 

Fancy-head: *offended sounds*

Tinkerboy: *pan sounds*

Wonderboy: your pan

Tinkerboy: yes what is it to you

Wonderboy: nothing

Vanishingmom: gAy

Sleepisfake: gAy supreme 

Wonderboy changed Sleepisfake’s name to GaYsupreme

Wonderboy: I was so done with that name 

GaYsupreme: you spelled gAy wrong 

Wonderboy: >:)

Watergirl: hElLo gAys

Firegirl: hElLo 

Watergirl: is Sophie are gAy mother now 

Firegirl: yes and her gAy wife Biana

GaYsupreme: •o•

Vanishingmom: •o•

Watergirl: ah because her name has mom in it 

Firegirl changed GaYsupreme’s name to SupremegAymom

Watergirl changed Vanishingmom’s name to ThegAymom

ThegAymom: ok I like this

SupremegAymom: so do I you are all our children 

Emo_shadow: finally a good mother 

Fancy-head: ^

Fancy-head: #badfamilysqwad 

Emo_shadow: sure I guess whatever 

Tinkerboy: do we have school today 

Fancy-head: i don’t know 

Wonderboy: yes we do it’s a Monday 

SupremegAymom: it is?

Wonderboy: yes it is 

SupremegAymom: oh

Were here and were QUEER  
10:55

SupremegAymom: y’all ready for lunch

Wonderboy: are you in a class 

SupremegAymom: yep

Wonderboy: so focus on class then 

SupremegAymom: do what 

Wonderboy: I give up 

SupremegAymom: so who’s ready for lunch 

Fancy-hair: me I am so done with my class 

Emo_shadow: can you all shut up I am trying to not get in trouble 

Fancy-hair: ruiner of fun

SupremegAymom: changed Emo_shadows name to Ruineroffun

Ruineroffun: I preferred my other name 

Ruineroffun changed Ruineroffun’s name to Tam

Fancy-hair: I don’t like your name 

SupremegAymom changed Tam’s name to Emo_shadow

SupremegAymom: do you think we can eat outside 

Tinkerboy: I don’t know 

ThegAymom: I hope we can

Watergirl: me too

Firegirl: me three

Firegirl: we should add Maruca

Watergirl: yes!

Firegirl added Maruca

Maruca: What is this

SupremegAymom: a group chat 

Maruca: Cool

Maruca: why did you add me

Firegirl: because you are our friend 

Fancy-hair: she needs a new name

ThegAymom: yes she dose

SupremegAymom changed Maruca’s name  
to BestgAychild

SupremegAymom: wait are you gAy

BestgAychild: yes

SupremegAymom: I had to make sure

ThegAymom: we should play truth or dare

Fancy-hair: no

Emo_shadow: no

ThegAymom: why do you have something to hide

Fancy-hair: yEs actually 

SupremegAymom: we should have a sleepover 

ThegAymom: YES

SupremegAymom: my house tonight at 5:00 

ThegAymom: yes

Emo_shadow: sure

Fancy-hair: YES

BestgAychild: am I invited 

SupremegAymom: of course my child 

BestgAychild: then I can come

ThegAymom: yay

Watergirl: I can come

Firegirl: so can I 

Wonderboy: yep

Tinkerboy: ok

SupremegAymom: yay we can all come

ThegAymom: yes then we can play truth or dare

Fancy- hair: nnnooooooo

ThegAymom: yes

Fancy-hair: NO

ThegAymom: YES

Fancy-hair: ok I give up

ThegAymom: yay

ThegAymom: now we can play truth or dare

Fancy-hair: I am doomed

ThegAymom: yup :)


End file.
